


You and Me, we're different.

by trepezia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Asgardian Tony Stark, M/M, Thor Tony(Tyr) and loki are brothers.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trepezia/pseuds/trepezia
Summary: Tyr( Tony), Loki and Thor, three sons of Odin, each rightfully the best in their own fields, live peacefully until one day an unlikely guest shows up.What ensues is a cacophony of feelings, love, secrets, truths and much more worth knowing.





	1. Chapter 1

"Ah, what a catch..."

"Brother, you might want to duck--"

Thor did as was told and a wolf jumped over his head. Loki soon succeeded in stabbing it.

But they were now surrounded by a pack of wolves... black, white and grey...huge with ferocius teeth, snarling at the five of them.

"Oh, Valhalla!" said Sif as she steadied her sword and sheild.

"Be calm." Hogun held his Mace tightly. They formed a circle, their backs to each other.

"Must've bought my Mjolnir" Thor sighed dejectedly.

"Tyr's working on it.." Loki said.

"I know..." Thor sighed again.

"Can you stop doing that!?" Sif scolded.

"What?!" Thor grumbled.

And the fight began, Dead wolves being littered all over the place, All five with gashes on their arms.

"Ah.," Sif screamed as she held her forearm tightly. A wolf seemed to have scratched her.

"Sif." Loki kneeled beside her and tried to heal the wound with his magic.

"Hurry up...we have to get her to the palace," Loki said with an alarm in his voice. "End this...quick."

Thor mustered all his strength and lashed at every beast that came their way. His hammer slipped and a black one lunged at him, tackling him to the ground.

Asgardian animals were very strong, the reason why they are avoided. Thor just hoped his friends wouldn't get hurt because of his recklessness and drive for adventure.

Just then, a shot was fired and the beast fell off Thor's self. What followed was a series of fires that quickly killed the remaining creatures. And when it all cleared...amongst the trees was his Brother Tyr, holding a gun in one hand and the reins of his horse in another. There was a smirk on his face.

"Tyr!" Loki cried with relief and guided a wounded Sif to his horse.

 

 

Everyone found their horses eventually and started for the palace.

"That was quite fun!... When are we going for another?" Fandral exclaimed with a bloody mouth. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Brother, you should teach me how to use these, they are quite useful eh?" Thor said as he looked at the black gun in his hand.

"It requires precision Thor...not what you usually find in a heedless thunder oaf like you," Loki replied as he magically vanished the bloodstains on his dress. Frigga had taken Sif to the medical wing, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral had also returned to their abodes.

"Don't underestimate me, brother!" Thor said. "Look" he pointed the gun at Loki and smirked. Scared shitless, Loki teleported beside Tyr, who seemed amused.

"For Hel's sake thor..." He gasped and held a hand to his chest.

"They're no bullets," Tyr whispered into Loki's ear.

Thor pulled the trigger and left." That's how you do it, is it not, Tyr?" he asked.

"Yes, Thor...But, like our Brother has suggested, you need plenty of practice." Tyr replied with a soft smile. His brothers fought like a cat and a dog. He had no inclination whatsoever, to be a part of it.

Ever since he's learned of his parentage, Tony has been nothing but grateful to his adopted family. Odin had adopted the Midgardian kid on Frigga's insistence, after his father, Howard Stark died in a fatal incident here, on Asgard.

 

 

His father, the real one, had been researching on the infinity stones when he met Odin on earth, who was disguised as a Human. He readily accepted the proposal to work and continue his research On Asgard, when Odin offered the chance to work with better tech., It's not every day that you find Midgardians trying to research such stuff. Odin would've been a fool to let go of such valuable information.

 

Tony had accompanied his father, to this once unknown realm, due to the lack of a family. His mother had passed away after his birth. Since then he's been living here, after his father's death, covered in permanent magical charms that help him survive on a different planet, trying to complete whatever his father couldn't and also start a few of his own.

No one in the palace knows that he knows about his parentage. Not even Odin and Frigga. Maybe Heimdall. But he trusted him enough for the word to not get out.

He'd grown up amongst these mighty Asgardians, as one of them. No one ever ridiculed him for being weak. If they did dare, they'd have to face Thor's wrath.

But, he was smart, very smart. Hence also called as the God of Intelligence, Tyr.

While Thor and his friends played, Loki would practice magic, Tyr would read. He eventually discovered various Midgardian weapons and artifacts, his father had brought with him. He convinced Odin and Frigga to let him work In the desolated lab.  Once, visited Midgard, his homeland, to retrieve his father's old research papers, not that anyone knew about it.


	3. Chapter 3

"Let's go to Joutnheim," Thor said, seated in his chair at the dining table.

"No way. Father will not permit," said Loki.

"Who says we should ask father?" Thor smirks.

"It's a bad idea."

"Come on Loki..."

"No."

"Please," Thor said making his best puppy dog face and Tyr couldn't help but laugh.

"What do you say Tyr?" Loki averted his gaze.

"what? I'm not going anywhere." Tyr bellowed.

"But brother.." Thor started.

"No way in Hel, thor!" Tyr stood his ground. "Besides, You know the drill... If you get your arses into trouble, I'm the only one who will come to your rescue, without Allfather's knowledge. So, I have to stay on Asgard." In reality, Tyr wasn't sure if his charms would hold anywhere else. If his friends and brothers got into trouble, he'd most probably seek Odin, whether they agree or not.

"See, I'm not going anywhere," Loki said.

"But, it'd be fun," Volstagg said.

"We've never ventured out of Asgard," Hogun added.

"Yes, please. Let us go." Fandral voiced.

When everyone looked at Sif for support, "I'm up for anything..." she said.

"Oh, Sif I could marry you, right here," Thor added.

Loki muttered something under his breath that Tyr couldn't catch.

"Thor's also got his Hammer as well." Fandral mused. "Better and stronger. Thanks to Tyr."

"Loki, please..." Thor pleaded again.

"Okay, fine....but if anything goes wrong and father comes to know, I'm blaming it on you," Loki said.

"With pleasure, You may do so." Thor grinned.

Tyr just wished they stayed protected.


	4. Chapter 4

Thor's plan obviously, gloriously flopped, with Odin dragging him back to Asgard and temporarily taking away all royal privileges and banishing him from the palace.

Thor now stayed amongst the other citizens of Asgard. Tyr regularly visited his exiled brother, no one else ever did. He apologized for not coming to their rescue, But Thor waved it off saying that Odin would have easily known and that he was a fool, to not think of the consequences. Tyr also made sure, no one ever knew of his visits.

It was during one such meeting while they were having a drink, that Loki also showed up at Thor's doorstep.

When Thor opened the door, he was ecstatic to meet his youngest sibling. He hugged him and wanted to apologize for everything he had done, despite Loki's constant warnings. He had heard that Loki was also seriously injured from the battle on jotunheim.

Loki chose to remain stoic, not even looking at his elder brother and it hurt Thor more than it should have, which was weird considering that the always fought. Thor awkwardly retracted his arms. Loki straightened, now free from thor's oppressing weight.

"Here you are Tyr." Loki started. "I've been looking for you."

"Why?" Tyr asked looking non-plussed. "And how did you know of this place ?" 

Loki ignored the question in preference of answering the first one. "There's a man in the court, a Midgardian I suppose."

"Midgardian? What is a 'Midgardian' doing here?" Thor asked perplexed.

"Oh, Father brought him and he's going to adopt him, to replace you basically. Wouldn't that be nice? He's quite the looker. Better than you, anyway."

While Thor looked offended, Tyr rolled his eyes and said. "Thor, he's kidding... He's probably a tourist...maybe, not a Midgardian..."

Loki snorted at his elder brother's thought-process.

"Look, what I think is that he _is_ a Midgardian, He- he has these weapons....what do you call 'em?"

"Guns?" Tyr helped.

"yes, guns...a gun,"  he said  "And a shield with a star...He's tall, muscly, in a hideous blue costume...blue eyes, blond hair..." Loki trailed off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHHH, SORRY FOR THE EXTREMELY SHORT CHAPTER...  
> LIKE THE SHORTEST TO EVER BE WRITTEN.....  
> SORRY!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S: are you thinking what I'm thinking?  
> Then you are right.


	5. Chapter 5

"what is a Midgardian doing here? in Asgard? how did he reach here? does he have charms on him?" Tyr asked while they walked back to the castle.

"Charms? what charms..." Loki asked skeptically.

"You know those that allowed non-Asgardians to survive on Asgard."

"Whatever you're talking about. there are no charms of such kind." Loki smiled. "at least as far as I know, the people of all nine realms can travel throughout the universe without any charms, How do you think we survived on Jotunheim?" he asked.

"Oh," Tyr said, he thought he was covered in protective charms. But apparently not. it was a good thing anyway. he could now easily travel across the nine realms without fear.

"And the visitor has a name." Loki started.

"what is it?" 

"Stephen Rogers? No, wait...Um, steven? Steve- Steve Rogers. yes. Steve. Rogers." Loki confirmed.

"Oh." _Shit. Steve Rogers. captain America, blue costume._ The super soldier his actual dad helped create. the one whom he heard of while on Midgard, the dead one. wasn't he? does he know of the research papers Tony took (*read stole)?

"Um...I'll join you in a moment. You may proceed." Tyr told Loki. The other shot him a scrutinizing glance, before nodding and leaving. 

 

Tyr headed to the Bifrost opening, to meet Heimdall. He would probably know about Captain Rogers.

"Heimdall." when the said person turned his way, " How did Captain Rogers reach Asgard. By the Bifrost?"

"No, Prince Tyr, he arrived through a portal," Heimdall replied.

"Portal?" Tyr asked confused.

"Yes, he seemed to have approached Mr. Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of the earth."

"Sorcerer?"

"Yes, a mystic one."

"Oh, well, can-can you possibly tell me why is he here?"

when Heimdall shook his head, Tyr heartrate sped up. 

"Okay, thank you." and with that, he left for the palace. he quite literally ran to the courtroom. apparently, the proceeding was stalled until the all father arrived, which hadn't happened yet.

Tyr took a deep breath and sauntered towards Captain Rogers, who was seated on one of the seats, to the far end. The Captain, as Loki had mentioned was quite attractive. almost Asgardian. beautiful and strong built.

And when Tyr realized the courtiers were giving him calculating glances, he just smiled and averted his gaze to Captain.

"Um, Captain Rogers?" He asked.

"Yes. Mr. Stark? I mean, Tony- Tony Stark?"

"Yes, captain, that would be me. Call me Tyr. may I know why you are here?"

"for one of the documents you seemed to have illegally taken," he replied politely as if he wasn't accusing Tyr.

"Look, Captain, those were my father's possessions, and I have every right to collect them. And do you think the Midgardian rulers, would have given it to an otherworldly person?"

The man just snorted and said. "Mr. Tyr, those extremely confidential documents, that were under the joint custody of the State and your father. It _is_ illegal to steal them."

"Captain, I understand, but I needed them to carry out my father's research. And- And you cannot reveal it to anyone here."

"And why might that be?" The captain asked.

"You- you just can't." 

 

"Mr.Rogers, Tyr," Loki who seemed to have just walked into the court, called. "Your presence has been requested in father's private chambers.

Tyr visibly paled, Rogers just nodded. Loki seemed perturbed by his brother's reaction.

"Brother are you okay?" he asked. 

"Yes, Loki." Tyr smiled nervously. "And Captain Rogers, this is my brother Loki."

Loki politely acknowledged with a nod."Let me guide you to father's chambers. Follow me."

 


End file.
